Aikatsu: Idol Goddesses
Aikatsu! Idol Goddesses! (アイカツ！アイドルゴッデス Aikatsu! Aidoru Goddesu) is a fan series created by Fiya, and inspired by Animeeditor and Perapes' fan series 'Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol'. Plot Amai Yumi and her twin sister, Sai Yumi, are separated as they both eagerly go and chase their dreams to become an idol. Amai is fortunate enough to be accepted into Starlight, leaving Sai behind to continue studying in order to pursue a 'normal' career, as described by their parents. That is until she discovers Dream Academy, who happily accepts her. Quickly, each girl makes new friends and learns the way of becoming an idol. The lead designers of each brand then announce their theme for the year - Goddesses. The theme will have each brand releasing a variety of dresses associated with a certain goddess from a variety of cultures around the world. The dresses include a single Premium Rare, one-of-a-kind dress and three rare dresses. Chapters/Episodes Coming Soon Main Characters Starlight Academy Amai Yumi (弓甘い Yumi Amai) - A cute type idol. Amai's the twin sister of Sai. She's the most talented one of the two, and has a natural ability to make friends and learn things quickly. She prefers to help people and has a motherly appeal, as described by her friends and sister. Her basic co-ord is the Chocolate Allure Co-ord and her favourite brand is 'Candy Chara'. Rika Moriyama (森山梨花 Moriyama Rika) - A pop type idol. Rika is an outgoing gamer who frequents the arcades and finds entertainment in teaching more than playing. Though she can get a handle on all types of games, she's best at dance games, and currently holds the high scores at 23 arcades around Japan. Her basic co-ord is the Electric Allure Co-ord and her favourite brand is 'Arcade Star'. Emi Izumi (泉恵美'' Izumi Emi'') - A sexy type idol. Emi was brought up in a rich family, and has a very proper manner of speaking; however, she is often tired, unfocused and easily distracted. She applied to Starlight, though her parents weren't 100% supportive. Her basic co-ord is the Plum Allure Co-ord and her favourite brand is 'Witching Hour'. Ren Yukimura (幸村蓮 Yukimura Ren) - A cool-type idol. Similar to Yurika, Ren has developed a persona that she remains loyal to. Her persona is that of a witch, a 'character' she created many years before she discovered Yurika. She's kind to the core and often casts charms on her friends in order to give them good luck or to cheer them up; however she's also firm and often lectures people. Her basic co-ord is the White Allure Co-ord and her favourite brand is 'Pastel Poseur', a pastel off-shoot brand of Loli Gothic. Dream Academy Sai Yumi (弓際 Yumi Sai) - A cool type idol. Sai's the twin sister of Amai. She's shy and mostly anti-social but has a natural talent in designing and creating. She finds it difficult to be around people and finds it easier to work on her own, but secretly wishes to make friends. Her basic co-ord is the Chartreuse Charm Co-ord and her favourite brand is the brand she created called 'Archaic Dreams', a brand inspired by medieval fashion. Lunella Leyssale (ルネらレイッサレ Runera Reissare) - A sexy type idol. Lunella is expressionless and hard to understand, along with being difficult to talk to, and is somewhat intimidating to be around. Lunella often ends up being a mentor to other idols and is looked up to by most of the student body. Her basic co-ord is the Magenta Charm Co-ord and her favourite brand is a brand she created herself called 'Mythology Quest', a brand inspired by mythological creatures and humanoids. Amelia Mizushima (水島アミリア Mizushima Amiria) - A cute type idol. Amelia was born in America, her father being Japanese and her mother American. She eventually traveled to Japan with her family and lived there. She, like Kaede, has a tendency to include english words in her sentences and is naturally shy but peppy around friends. Her basic co-ord is the Cherry Blossom Charm Co-ord and her favourite brand is Aurora Fantasy. Akarui Hoshizora (星空明るい Hoshizora Akarui) - A pop type idol. Akarui is a girl who likes to try new things, though she's never found anything that's lasted her more than two years. Because of this, she looked into both designing, producing and idoling, though focuses on the idoling course. Her basic co-ord is the Black Charm Co-ord (Also known as the Rainbow Charm Co-ord), and her favourite brand is Magical Toy. Side Characters Mai Shin (Shin Mai) - A cool type idol. Mai is a quiet girl who always wears a hood. She wears a wig to appear more feminine since her natural hair is short and messy. Though she is often reserved, she's not afraid to tell a person off for their mistakes. Her basic co-ord is the Indigo Allure Co-ord and her favourite brand is Loli Gothic. Meruru Aisu (Aisu Meruru) - A cute type idol. Meruru is the daughter of Lunella Leyssales boss at the bakery. Meruru looks up to Lunella fondly and followed her into Dream Academy to become a producer and idol. She's generous but clingy, though she works hard towards her goals. She aims to be as good as Lunella one day. Her basic co-ord is the Sunglow Charm Co-ord and her favourite brand is 'Candy Chara'. Brands Candy Chara Arcade Star Witching Hour Pastel Poseur Archaic Dreams Mythology Quest Units Formal Informal Geminate - An informal unit between Sai and Amai. Geminate is the english word meaning 'in a pair', and is a play on the word 'Gemini'. They mainly use Candy Chara cards, but also have used Archaic Dreams Cat Sith - An informal unit between Ren and Lunella. 'Cat Sith' are fairies in mythology that represent cats, and that are often associated with witchcraft. The unit mainly uses Mythology Quest, but have some coords from Pastel Poseur. De Riguer - An informal unit between Akarui and Emi. 'De Riguer' means 'Socially Obligatory', associated with the girls' means to keep up with social standards. The unit mainly uses Witching Hour, but have some coords from Magical Toy. Airy Fairy - An informal unit between Amelia and Rika. 'Airy Fairy' is associated with the fact that both of them are easily lost in their own worlds (Rika with gaming and Amelia with daydreaming). The unit mainly uses Aurora Fantasy but also have some coords from Arcade Star. Key Terms Aikatsu Cards "To idols, cards are life itself." Cards are the devices for storing, carrying, and changing into stage outfits. Each card holds an article of clothing, be it a dress, shirt, shorts, shoes, or accessories. Cards also come in brands, each which have different styles. Changing Room The system that utilizes the cards, this is the brain of the Aikatsu system. Idols input their cards into the changing room at the door, which enable them to be worn by the idols by passing through the cards themselves. Aikatsu Phone Your cards are portable but where will you store them? Fear not, grasshopper, for the Aikatsu Phone I has built-in storage for your cards and can display them so you can digitally try them on. They also record achievements and can be used for traditional purposes like calling, texting, apps, internet, and are also used to schedule jobs, applications, and performances. Goddess System After the success of the constellation system, the top designers of brands came together to come up with an idea to exceed in popularity. They all decided to go with goddesses from around the world. With a Goddess Dress, which is based off of a certain goddess depending on the brand, the idol may perform a 'Divine Appeal' once the applause meter is at it's max level. Aura Each idol has their own individual aura that each have a different effect. The effect may create a positive feeling for the people around the idol or even the idol herself. The aura's effect is often subtle, but noticeable in it's own right. Category:Fan series